The Art Of Raising Kids
by LEH99223
Summary: This is a sequel to A Different Kind of Love! Follow Clarke, Costia, and Lexa five years into the future and raising their kids!
1. Chapter 1 (Clarke)

It's been five years since Costia had Railyn; I can't believe our baby is going to be five; it seems like just yesterday she was born. Right after her fourth birthday the three of us decided that we wanted to start trying for another baby, we wanted the kids to be a few years apart but not too big of a gap between them. After her complications with Railyn, Costia was afraid to carry again. Lexa wanted to carry but she is training the new Nightbloods how to fight so we thought it was best if I carried this time and she could carry after that. After we made that decision, my mom started the process; I got pregnant right away but unfortunately when I was about four months pregnant I had lost the baby; after we grieved over the loss of our little one and I let my body heal we decided to try again; that was seven months ago. I am going into my seventh month of pregnancy with twins; yes I said twins. When we found out we were going to have twins, I think Lexa was about to pass out to be honest, Costia was bouncing off the walls with excitement and I was so happy by the news; my mom kind of looked like she was going to pass out along with Lexa but she also looked to be very excited about having more grandkids. We decided to build our own home in a village that was in-between all of our families so that Railyn grew up closer to her family; Lexa holds her meetings here in the village along with having the Nightbloods train. If she is needed in Polis the four of us take a vacation and stay there until she is able to leave, that has only happened twice since Railyn was born.

"Mama!", I heard Railyn scream as she entered the front door; my mother put me on bed rest since I am pregnant with twins and I could go into labor at any moment. Railyn ran into our bedroom and was about to jump onto our bed but Costia had caught her before she even reached the bed. We all have mastered being quicker then our little monster.

"Rai, we have to be gentle with Mama.", Costia said to our daughter softly as she placed her on our bed so Railyn could come snuggle with me.

"Sorry Mommy, Nomon!", Railyn said to Costia then to Lexa when she noticed Lexa walking in behind Costia.

"Hello my Skaifaya.", ever since Rai was born Lexa has been calling her star, I find it so adorable and very fitting, our little one lights up whenever she sees her Nomon. "And my loves.", she said to us after she kissed Rai's cheek and tickled her.

"Hello love, how was training?", I asked Lexa as she started to take her armor off.

"It went very well, the new Nightbloods are excelling well.", Lexa said as she dramatically fell onto the bed to make Railyn jump a little but not enough where it disturbed my self. Railyn giggled and climbed onto Lexa's stomach.

"Please be careful.", I said to her as she was tickling Railyn and Railyn almost fell off our bed.

"I have her she is fine, I will not let her fall.", Lexa said to me with a smile on her face as she slowed her tickling down and blew raspberries on Railyn's tummy.

"Nomon, no more, I gonna pee.", Railyn said in her fits of giggles which got Costia and I to laugh at our wife and daughter playing with each other.

"The tickle monster never gives up!", Lexa said as she started tickling Railyn even more; I regret the day I taught her and Costia what the tickle monster was.

"I think we should let Rai go to the bathroom now before she relieves herself on our bed.", Costia said with a giggle to her voice as Lexa stops tickling Railyn to let her go to the bathroom; only our daughter decides to start tickling her Nomon.

"Got you! Now I the tickle monster!", Railyn said to Lexa as she tried to tickle Lexa. Even after all these years of us being together I have no idea if Lexa is ticklish or not. If she is she never shows it and she keeps it to self, I even asked Costia if Lexa was ticklish and even she doesn't even know. Though seeing her with our daughter I can see a slight smirk on her face, as she whispers something into Railyn's ear. She must have told her to tickle Costia because now our daughter is trying to tickle her Mommy.

"Mommy stay stills, Nomon help!", Railyn said as she tried to tickle Costia but Costia had picked her up and held her and started tickling her. Her two parents are ganging up on my poor baby girl and I can't even help her, curse my mother for putting me on bed rest. I used to be able to spend nights like this with them; I was always the one to protect Rai from the two of them with their tickles. I must have had a sad look on my face, the three of them had stopped and they all looked a little guilty for starting something like this when I couldn't join in.

"We are sorry love, we had forgotten you cannot join in.", Lexa said to me as Railyn climbed back onto our bed and snuggled into my side.

"It's fine you didn't have to stop. I'm on bed rest for a good reason, but soon I'll be able to join in.", I said to them with a smile on my face as I kissed the top of Railyn's head.

"When I gonna be a big sister?", Railyn asked us as she lightly patted my extended stomach, which got us to giggle at her. She can be so much like Lexa but at the same time she's also a lot like Costia and my self. She's such a great kid though, I couldn't ask for a better daughter.

"Soon pretty girl, your brother and sister haven't decided that they want to come yet. Grandma is coming tomorrow to check on us.", I said to her as she lite up when I mentioned my mother coming tomorrow.

"Grammy coming!", Railyn said to me with wide excited eyes and a big smile on her face. My mom and her have the best relationship, don't get me wrong Railyn loves all her grandparents but for some reason she has a very special bond with my mother; it's really nice to see.

"Yes, Grammy is coming tomorrow, she wants to take you to the lake and have a picnic.", I said to my daughter with a smile on my face knowing she was going to love having a picnic with her Grammy.

"You get to have a picnic with Grammy, that is exciting.", Costia said to Railyn as Rai started to yawn, it's probably around nap time for her. She has been out all morning with Costia, in the market getting clothes for the babies. We saved most of Railyn's baby clothes that weren't ruined from puke or food stains. But since we are also having a boy we need clothes for him as well.

"I think it is nap time for someone.", Lexa said as Railyn yawned again and started rubbing her eyes; a sign that she was tired, she's done that since she was little. It's how we always knew she was fighting sleep.

"I no sweepy.", Railyn said to us as she started to fall asleep on my chest.

"I think you are, come on little one let's get you in bed for a nap.", Costia said as she lifted Railyn off our bed and headed into her room to put her down for a nap.

"So how are my wife and children doing?", Lexa asked me as she sat down next to me and started rubbing my stomach.

"We're doing good today, they've been moving around a lot. I'm a little more uncomfortable then I have been but my mom said that's normal with multiples.

"I cannot believe we are about to have three children under six.", Costia said as she came back into our room after putting Railyn down for a nap and sat on the other side of Lexa.

"Me either, but we did want a lot of kids and close in age.", I said to them with a smile on my face.

"That is true we did, but I did not think we would be having two at the same time.", Lexa said as we all chuckled.

"True, you know when I was on the ark I always dreamed of having a family of my own one day. I never thought in six years that I would be married to one person let alone two, and I would have never thought I was about to be a mom of three. I am so happy that we decided to take this journey together though.", I said to my wives' with a smile on my face and love in my eyes.

"We are happy too.", Costia said as she leaned over and kissed Lexa on the lips then did the same with me.

"When is your mother due to come tomorrow?", Lexa asked as we cuddled on our bed.

"She said she would be here around midday tomorrow. Just in time for lunch with her grandbaby. Her exact words in the letter too.", I said to my wives' with a chuckle to my voice; which got them to chuckle as well.

"She loves Rai so much.", Costia said with a smile on her face.

"She does and Rai loves her just as much.", I said as I started to yawn my self. I have been getting more tired lately, I think the little ones are taking a toll on my body, they need to come soon or I am having my mother induce me.

"I think someone else needs a nap.", Lexa said to me with a smile on her face as she started to rub my extended stomach.

"I haven't been sleeping at night much, they're getting too big in there and it's hard to stay in one position to sleep.", I said to them with a pout on my lips.

"We know love, we are awake when you are awake. Our bed is only so big.", Costia said to me with a smile of her own.

"Ugh see you brats you're making your Mommy and Nomon not have sleep either.", I said to my extended stomach which got Costia and Lexa to laugh at me. "It's not funny they're not even born yet and we're loosing sleep because of them.", I said to them with a pout on my face.

"Love we learned this with Railyn, we are not going to get sleep for a few years with these little ones. But it is all worth it in the end.", Costia said to me with a smile on her face. I hate when she's right, like I know this is what parenting is all about and I love my job as a mom but sometimes you just want sleep.

"I know but I'm just uncomfortable and want these two to decide to come out already.", I said to them as I yawned again.

"Maybe a bath will help relax you?", Costia said as she moved to the end of the bed where my feet where and started to massage my very swollen feet.

"I think it might, but we have to get the guest room set up for my mom and dinner needs to be made. I can have a bath after dinner and after Railyn is down for the night.", I said to my wives', loving that Costia was giving me a foot massage. I did this for her when she was pregnant with Railyn, funny how the roles are reversed; but I love every minute that I get pampered.

"I already started dinner, Lexa got Abby's room put together. We have everything set my love. But if you prefer to have a bath after Railyn is in bed then we will do that.", Costia said to me as she got lotion for my feet.

"I have the best wives' ever.", I said to them with a smile on my face as they smiled back at me. I still love these little moments that we have together, they may be far apart now that we're parents but that makes them even more special to us. When Railyn was a few weeks old we would sit outside and just watch the stars while trying to get Railyn to settle down for the night. It has become a family tradition, every night since then we take Rai outside and just look at the stars and I usually tell her a story about how I used to live up in the stars when I was her age. Unfortunately I haven't been able to do that since my mom put me on bed rest; but I know my wives' have still done it with Railyn so that she still has a schedule and pretty soon we'll have two more little ones joining the tradition.

"Well dinner will be done soon, I am going to take a shower my self since I was with the Nightbloods.", Lexa said to us as she kissed Costia and I on the lips before she went into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Your massages are so good, my feet are killing me.", I said to Costia as she continued to massage my swollen ankles and feet.

"I do not miss that. What I do miss is you giving my massages. I miss being pregnant to be honest.", Costia said to me with a small smile on her face.

"Well we want more kids so you could be pregnant again some time.", I said to her with a smile of my own as I heard Railyn's door open and her little feet padding on the floor.

"Mommy, Mama I awake!", Railyn said as she entered or room with a great big smile on her face. She is such a bubbly kid; she makes everyone around her in a good mood no matter what happens.

"We see that pretty girl. That wasn't a very long nap.", I said to her with a smile on my face as Costia picked her up and placed her on the bed. She used to take really long naps and now she's starting to take fewer naps, but when she does take one they're only like an hour or so then she's up and ready to go again. I wish I had that energy; these little ones drain me so much especially the last couple of months.

"I no tired no more.", Railyn said as Lexa came out of the bathroom and snuck into our room without Railyn noticing.

"Boo!", Lexa said as she grabbed a giggling Railyn off the bed and put Railyn on her shoulders.

"You silly Nomon.", Railyn said to her as she hung onto Lexa's hands so that she wouldn't fall off of Lexa's shoulders. Out of the three of us Lexa is the more carefree mother, she doesn't think about Railyn being hurt she just has fun with her. Though I do have to say that Railyn never gets hurt with Lexa being there. I don't know if it has to do with them being Nightbloods and they're stronger then most people but I'm just happy that Railyn is safe with all of her mothers'.

"Okay we have to eat, you have to get to bed early tonight you have to learn tomorrow.", Costia said to Railyn. Tomorrow is our baby's first day of school; she is going to learn about her Mommy, and Nomon's traditions and their history. Whenever my mom comes we tell her the history of our time in space and or traditions as well. The three of us having figured out what traditions we are going to follow. It'll most likely be their traditions since we're living on the ground, which is fine by my mother and I she understands that this is my daughter's world and she needs to know what had happened in it.

"I no want to learn tomorrow.", Railyn said as she began to pout; that pout of hers either gets her in trouble or we can never say no too. Depending on what she did before using the pout. Lexa usually never says no to her pout, it's bad. Costia and I at least have somewhat of a backbone with her and usually don't fall for her pout.

"Maybe she can stay home for one more day?", Lexa said; see what I mean she instantly melts when Railyn pouts. For the Commander of 13 clans and the big bad Lexa she's a giant softy when it comes to our little girl.

"Alexia she needs to learn, she will go tomorrow.", Costia said to Lexa with a stern look on her face. I never want to Costia pissed off. The last time Costia got angry and pissed off at someone she scared me to death. She's even more ruthless then Lexa when it comes to being stern.

"But Abby is also coming tomorrow, let her have one more day of fun.", Lexa said to Costia and I.

"Yeah Mommy have fun.", Railyn said to Costia which got me to giggle but once I saw Costia's face I held in my laughter.

"Railyn go play in your room for a minute.", I said to Railyn as Lexa put her on the floor and she went into her room.

"I know you do not want her to go anywhere especially without us because she is Nightblood. But Alexia she needs to learn just like we did as kids.", Costia said to Lexa.

"But she's smaller then most kids her age, I do not want her to get picked on.", Lexa said to us with a sad expression on her face.

"She maybe small for her age, Lex, but she's fearless. She won't let anyone pick on her. She'll be fine, and then when she comes home midday her Grammy will be here and she'll have fun.", I said to Lexa as Costia started rubbing her back to comfort her.

"What if she falls and gets hurt and they see that she is a Nightblood and different and they pick on her.", Lexa said feeling guilty that our daughter is a Nightblood.

"She will be fine, there is another Nightblood in her learning class. Her teacher knows she is a Nightblood everything will be fine my love.", Costia said to Lexa with a reassuring smile on her face.

"I guess I will have to let her go. Railyn come here please.", Lexa said to us then to Railyn.

"I in trouble Nomon?", Railyn asked Lexa as she came back into our room.

"No my Skaifaya, Nomon was wrong in saying you should not go to learning class tomorrow. You need to go and learn Skaifaya, but when you return home you can have fun with Grammy.", Lexa said to Railyn as she knelt down to her level.

"Okay I learn 'morrow. We have dinner now?", Railyn asked which got us all to giggle at her. She is defiantly like me when it comes to food.

After a nice dinner with the four of us chatting and spending time with each other Railyn decided that she wanted to cuddle with us before bed instead of watching the stars; I guess she knows that I was missing those moments with her because of the babies. Hopefully soon we will be able to get back to our nightly tradition and watch the stars.


	2. Chapter 2 (Lexa)

I cannot believe it has been five years since Railyn was born. It feels like just yesterday that she was this tiny little baby sleeping in my arms. I wish I could keep her at home and not have her go places. I fear since she is a Nightblood that she is going to be picked on and kids are not going to like her, or their parents may fear her. I never wanted my kids to be Nightbloods like my self, but that is something I cannot control. The day Abby told us that Railyn was a Nightblood is the day I changed what it means to be a Nightblood. I did not want my child taken away from us at the age of five to start training to be the next Commander. I wanted her to have a life for her own choosing, after talking to Clarke and Costia we agreed to change the law for Nightbloods. I changed it so that their parents could choose to keep their children at home with them or send them to Polis to train; since making that law a lot of Nightbloods have stayed in their villages. I still train them but not to take over for me but to make sure they understand their bloodline and what it entails. When Railyn is old enough to understand that her blood is different then most children I will be teaching her as well. So far the twins are not Nightblood, from what we can tell, Clarke has not had the symptoms that Costia had when she was pregnant with Railyn. Thought Abby did mention that if one of the babies were to be Nightblood it may not affect Clarke because the other baby could have the same blood as Clarke. I do not understand it but we will find out once the babies are born if they are Nightblood or not. I cannot wait to be a mother again, being a mother is so rewarding. To see them grow from a tiny helpless little thing to someone who is a little more independent is so amazing. I look at Railyn now and she is so grown up for a five year old; I swear she gets that from Costia. Costia always acted more mature when we were growing up. But Railyn also has a very playful side to her, which I think she gets from my self.

"What are you thinking about?", Costia asked me as she came up beside me while I was sitting outside thinking about our life so far.

"Just thinking about us and how far we have come the last five years. Are Railyn and Clarke asleep?", I asked her as she sat on my lap and cuddled into my chest.

"They are, I put Railyn in her room and Clarke is fast asleep in ours.", Costia said to me with a smile on her face. I feel so bad that Clarke is uncomfortable with being pregnant and we cannot do anything about it. The little ones need to be born already so my wife can be back to her old self.

"Good, she needs rest even though the little ones do not allow her to.", I said to Costia with a smile of my own. I did not like when Costia was pregnant and sick and I could not help her either. I felt as useless as I do now, even though they both say I'm not useless because I help with Railyn and chores around the house. If I could I would help them carry the children but I sadly cannot.

"I think someone else needs rest too. We are going to be parents of three children soon we should get as much rest now while we can.", Costia said to me with a giggle to her voice. I love that giggle like you wouldn't believe. Even after all these years I am still very much in love with her and Clarke.

"We should let's go join our wife in bed.", I said to her as we both headed back inside to sleep. We changed into our nightclothes and cuddled in bed with Clarke in the middle of us. I am not sure how long we were asleep for but I could not get comfortable enough to stay asleep. I opened my eyes and look out the window and notice that it is almost daybreak. I should get up and start breakfast for my girls'. I walk out to our living area and notice Railyn sitting on the couch with a children's book in her hand. She really is like me sometimes.

"What are you doing awake Skaifaya?", I asked her as I sat down on the couch and put Railyn on my lap as she cuddled into my chest.

"I dunno I no sleepy anymore. You no sleepy no more too?", Railyn asked me but she was still focused on her book.

"I could not sleep either, what book are you reading?", I asked her even though I can clearly tell what story it is. It's one of Clarke's old storybooks from when she was a little girl.

"Mama said it name is Goldie Locks. I lookin' at the picture.", Railyn said to me with a smile on her face. She can read children's books like the one she is currently looking at. But sometimes she gets in these moods that she just wants to look at the pictures and soak up the story that way. That is something she share's with Clarke.

"Oh, that was Mama's favorite story when she was a little girl.", I said to Railyn as I began to look at the pictures with her as well. Moments like this remind me of when Railyn was a baby and I used to read to her before she went to bed every night. I do not do it that often now that she is older but every once in a while I still like to read a story to my Skaifaya.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Railyn is about three months old now, she is getting so big. I want my little Skaifaya to stay little for a long time. Clarke and Costia are already asleep they had a big day today with Abby being here to visit Railyn. I told them that I would take the night shift with the little one for tonight so they could get some sleep._

 _"_ _Okay little one lets read Nomon's favorite story as a little girl.", I said to Railyn as I sat down in the rocker and started to read a book to her that my mother used to read to me when I was a little girl. I know Railyn cannot understand me but I want her to enjoy reading when she gets older and I think reading to her will help her. I start changing my voice with different characters and she is staring at me with wide wondering eyes. She is so curious for such a young age. With the next voice I must have startled her she scrunched up her face and began too whimper a little._

 _"_ _Nomon is sorry my Skaifaya, I did not mean to startle you. Here look it is mister stuffy.", I said as I took her little stuffed bear that Abby had given to her when she was first born and placed it on her little tummy so she could see him. "That's my girl, I was afraid I was not going to be able to get you to calm down. Your mommies would not like if they woke up because of me being silly.", I said to her as she looked up at me and smiled. Her smile seemed to hold the wonders of the world. "You are going to enjoy the world when you are older little_ _Skaifaya.", I said to her as she started to settle down and fall asleep for then night._

 _End of Flashback._

* * *

"Nomon, yous okay?", Railyn said as she was waving her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Yes, sorry Skaifaya, I was lost in thought. How about you and I make breakfast for your mommies?", I said then asked Railyn with a smile on my face and excitement in my voice.

"Oh yes!", Railyn said as she placed her book on the table and ran into the kitchen, with me hot on her tale. She would get into anything if I allow her too, but neither Clarke nor Costia would like me very much if I were to do that.

"Do you want to crack the eggs?", I asked Railyn as I started to prepare the things we needed for breakfast. I hope moments like this stick with her and she does this when she has children of her own.

"Please Nomon.", Rai said to me as I got her step stool and placed it in front of the stove so she could be tall enough to crack the eggs in the frying pan.

"Okay Nomon will do one to show you.", I said to her as I showed her how to crack the first egg. She is highly intelligent for her age; I do not just think it is her Nightblood that helps her with intelligence I honestly think it just heightens what is there already. Ever since she was a little baby she was always doing things ahead of the other children her age.

"I do now.", Railyn said to me with a smile on her face. I know she can do it on her own but I still want to do it with her so that we can have this moment to look back on when she is older.

"How about we do it together. You do all the work and Nomon will help you place the egg in the frying pan.", I said to her as I handed her another egg as she cracked it on the side of the frying pan; I took her tiny hands into mine and helped her peel the shell off as we dumped the egg into the frying pan. "Good job Skaifaya.", I said to her as I kissed the back of her head.

"Something smells good.", I heard Clarke say, she is not supposed to be out of bed. She really needs to start listening to Abby's orders.

"You are not supposed to be out of bed love.", I said to her as Railyn ran over to Clarke and hugged her extended stomach.

"I had to use the bathroom. I was heading back in bed when I smelled the eggs being cooked. Did you help Nomon?", She said to me then asked Railyn with a smile on her face; my smile matching hers.

"I did! Mama I made eggs!", Railyn said to Clarke as she jumped with excitement in front of Clarke.

"Good job princess. You finish helping Nomon, Mama's going to go back in bed with Mommy.", Clarke said to her with a smile of her own happy to see that Railyn was excited to help me make breakfast.

"I help Nomon, you sit.", Railyn said which got Clarke and I to giggle at her assertiveness. She is going to be a bossy teenager when she gets older. We are going to have our hands full with her. I can already see her getting into trouble when she is older. I will admit she gets that from me.

"We will join you when breakfast is finished.", I said to Clarke as she headed back into our bedroom to relax.

"Nomon when Mama having da babies?", Railyn asked me as she came back over to the stove to help with breakfast.

"Soon Skaifaya, Grammy will let us know when she comes later today, now let's finish up because you have to get ready for learning.", I said to her as we finished up with cooking our breakfast. After we plated everything and turned everything off we headed into our bedroom where Clarke and Costia were patiently waiting for their breakfast. "We have eggs toast and fruit for breakfast.", I said to them as I gave them each a plate of food and then a glass of water for a drink.

"Nomon bacon too!", Railyn said as she walked in with the plate of bacon we had made as well.

"I forgot all about the bacon.", I said to her as I winked at her and picked her up to place her on our bed.

"How could you forget the bacon, right Rai.", Costia said to our daughter with laughter to her voice.

"Nomon silly.", Railyn said with a giggle of her own as we settled down to eat our breakfast so we could start our day.

"I am Skaifaya.", I said to her as I tapped her nose as we began to eat our breakfast. After we had a nice family breakfast I decided to help Railyn get changed because I was feeling a little sad about her leaving to learn today.

"Nomon, what I learnin' today?", Railyn asked me as I was helping her change.

"Well you are going to learn how Nomon and Mommy's world came to be. You are also going to meet new friends to play with.", I said to her with a smile on my face.

"I no want new friends. I has Owen he my friend.", Railyn said to me mentioning the little boy that is around her age that lives next to us.

"You can have more then one friend Skaifaya, maybe you and Owen can make a new friend together.", I said to her as she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck.

"Are we already for school?", Clarke asked as her and Costia appeared in the doorway of Railyn's room. "Don't give me that look, I am not missing my princess's first day of learning.", Clarke said as I gave her a disapproving look that she was up and out of bed.

"Okay, but if Abby finds out and yells at you, I am not taking the blame.", I said to her as the four of us headed to the front door of our house. The teacher and the kids meet in the middle of the village every morning so parents could say goodbye to their kids.

"I'll deal with my mother. Okay Princess we will see you later, you be a good girl.", Clarke said to Railyn as I lifted Railyn up so she could hug and kiss Clarke.

"Have fun and behave.", Costia said to Railyn as she took her from me and hugged and kissed her as well; then placed her on the floor. I knelt in front of her and noticed that she seemed upset.

"You will be okay Skaifaya, you have Owen all day with you.", I said to her knowing Owen is her security blanket when we are not around.

"I gonna miss you.", Railyn said as she started to tear a little.

"We are going to miss you too Skaifaya, but it is just for a few hours. When you are done with learning Grammy will be here and you get to have a picnic with her.", I said to with a smile on my face to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Okay, love you mommies.", Railyn said to us as her and Owen walked over to the other children that were near their teacher.

"She's so big.", Clarke said with tears of her own. This is the hardest part of being a parent; not being able to keep your children small.


	3. Chapter 3 (Abby)

I can't believe it's my grandbaby's first day of school; it seems like just yesterday that she was this tiny little helpless being. I'm sure Clarke, Costia, and Lexa are thinking the same thing. I have a little surprise for the three of them; I am bringing Raven, Octavia and Lincoln with me so that they can spend some time with their friends and niece. I don't think they've seen Railyn in almost a year I believe, everyone's been so busy that we haven't gotten the chance to all be together in the same place. I am hoping to stay until Clarke has the twins but we will see how long that actually takes. Usually with multiples they are born early but with these two they are as stubborn as the woman who's carrying them. They seem to want to stay in for as long as they want; I might have to induce her if she doesn't show signs of going into labor while I am there.

"How far are we from their village?", Raven asked me, I can see it in her face that her leg is bothering her from the long ride.

"We're almost there, do you want to sit for a little and rest your leg?", I asked her with a concern look on my face to let her know that I know she's in pain and if we need to stop we would. I told her years ago that she should have the surgery to help with the nerves in her leg but she hasn't come to me about it; the last time I brought it up she got kind of snippy with me, I know it's a sore subject but if the procedure works she could potentially have full function of the leg. Though if the surgery doesn't work she's still left with a paralyzed leg and I think that fear is what's stopping her from doing the surgery.

"I think I need to stop for a little if you don't mind.", Raven said to us with a sheepish look on her face.

"There's a cave right up here we can stay in until you are ready.", Lincoln said as he directed us to the cave so we could sit down and rest and let the horses rest as well.

"I'm sorry we have to stop.", Raven said as Lincoln was helping her off the horse. She really needs to stop apologizing her leg hurting isn't her fault.

"No need to apologize Reyes, are you excited to see how big our niece is. She must have grown like another foot or so.", Octavia said to Raven before I could tell her the same thing. I really can't wait to see how big Railyn got, I saw them about four months ago and she looked a little taller then and I can imagine her being a little taller now too. We'll see when we get there; hopefully she hasn't grown up too much.

"I am excited to see my little niece. Are you excited to see your granddaughter, Abby?", Raven asked me including me into their conversation. The three of us have gotten close to each other over the years; I view them as my other daughters. I'll protect them just like I would with Clarke, Lexa, and Costia.

"I am very excited to see my granddaughter, I can't wait to spend sometime with her before the twins are born.", I said to her with a smile on my face happy to be talking about my family.

"Are you staying until the twins are born? You never really answered me when I asked you before we left.", Octavia asked me with a smile of her own.

"I am hoping to yes, but that is up to Clarke, Lexa, and Costia if they want me there for a while. I want to stay there for a little while after they're born too, to help. They'll have their hands full with three kids under six.", I said to her.

"That is true, I'm sure they'll be fine with you staying to help. They did when Railyn was a baby.", Octavia said to me with a smile on her face.

"Lincoln you've been quiet. Are you excited to see your niece?", I asked Lincoln who was keeping to him self but still had a smile on his face.

"I am, I have not seen her in so long. Longer then these two.", Lincoln said to me pointing to Raven and Octavia with a giggle to his voice.

"They like to hog her, when she was a baby they wouldn't give her up to anyone.", I said to him with a laugh to my voice.

"Hey that's not fair you were the same way.", Raven said to me pretending to pout. She can be so much like Clarke sometimes it's scary.

"I'm allowed, I'm the grandmother.", I said to her with a chuckle to my voice as we were coming up to their village.

"Yes we're here!", Octavia said with excitement to her voice a she dismounted her horse as we did the same as we saw Lexa waiting for us with a smile on her face.

"It is good to see you Abby, and I noticed you brought some surprises with you. Hello, Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln.", Lexa said to me then to the three of them with a warm smile on her face.

"I figured my daughter could use her friends since I placed her on bed rest. How are my three daughter's doing and of course my grandbaby.", I said to her with a smile on my face as I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"We are all doing well. Well Clarke is getting annoyed with being in bed but she is doing well. How are you four?", she said to me then asked us.

"We're doing good Commander.", Raven spoke for us with a laugh to her voice. She never once called Lexa by her name. She always called her Commander because it annoys Lexa and she loves to annoy her friends.

"Oh I did not miss you.", Lexa said to Raven with a joking tone to her voice as she hugged Raven hello.

"That's a total lie, Commander.", Raven said shoving Lexa's shoulder a little.

"You know I'm really surprised she hasn't killed you yet for calling her Commander like that.", Octavia said as she hugged Lexa hello as did Lincoln.

"She loves that I call her Commander, she just doesn't want to show it.", Raven said to us.

"Still she's killed for less.", Octavia said with a joking tone, but also a serious one.

"She is right.", Lexa said with a smirk of her own. I love how they all joke with each other like they're blood siblings. It's so good to see.

"Ugh you people ruin my fun.", Raven said as she headed towards Lexa, Costia, and Clarke's house.

"Wait for us asshole.", Octavia said as she followed Raven as I chuckled and walked with Lexa to their house.

"Were they like this the whole ride?", Lexa asked me before we reached the house.

"Nope, they were actually civil to each other. I think you bring out the war they have with each other.", I said jokingly to Lexa who laughed and opened the front door for everyone to walk through.

"Where's Costia?", I asked noticing that Costia wasn't in the living room like she always is when I come to visit.

"Her and Clarke are taking a nap. They should be up soon.", Lexa said to me as Raven and Octavia sat down on the couch and I shook my head at them. "Make your self at home why don't you.", I said sarcastically to them.

"We will thank you.", Raven said with a smirk on her face as Octavia started laughing. I swear these two are so lucky that they are family because if they weren't I am sure Lexa would have them either killed or banished for their actions.

"What's with all the noise.", I heard my daughter ask as she came into the living room area, looking like we just woke her up. She's not supposed to be up though.

"Love, you are suppose to be in bed.", Lexa said to her as she went over Clarke and side hugged her.

"I had to pee and I heard other people talking. Hi mom, how are you? Raven Octavia, Lincoln what are you guys doing here?", Clarke said to me then realized that her friends were her as well and got really excited.

"Hey Princess, your mom thought you could use some friends since she put you on bed rest.", Raven said to my daughter as she got up and hugged Clarke as Octavia followed her, as Lincoln hung back looking like he was afraid of hurting Clarke if he hugged her.

"I'm not going to break you can give me a hug.", My daughter said to him with a smile and giggle to her voice; which got Lincoln to laugh as well and hugged her hello. "This is a nice surprise, Railyn is going to love that your three are here with mom as well.", Clarke said to us with a smile on her face as she sat down on the couch with Raven sitting next to her and Octavia standing behind them.

"We can't wait to see her. Now where is your other wife? I missed my daughter, and my daughter-in-laws.", I said to her then asked where Costia was, she had to have heard us like Clarke did.

"I am right here Mom. It is very nice to see you three as well.", Costia said as she came into the living room and hugged the four of us hello. I really need to visit them more often I miss then terribly. I wish they lived closer to Arkadia but I also know that this is right in the middle between all three families and that is what's best for Railyn. I just like to have my daughter close to me. Even after all these years of being on the ground I still have not gotten used to her not being near me. I wish Jake where here to see his Grandbaby, she is so prefect and I'm sure the two that Clarke is carrying are going to be perfect as well.

"Well it is time to get Railyn from learning. Would you four like to step outside with us?", Costia asked us as we all followed her outside of their house with Clarke slowly following behind us.

"Mommies!", Railyn yelled once she saw Clarke, Costia, and Lexa. She quickly ran into Costia's arms as Costia picked her up and spun her around and then put her back on the ground.

"We have a surprise for you princess.", Clarke said to her as the three of them moved so that we were in view. As soon as she saw the four of us she instantly lite up and got so excited. I love this little girl so much.

"Grammy! Aunty O, Aunty Rae! Uncie Linc!", she screamed as she ran into my arms and I lifted her up and started peppering kisses all over her face.

"I missed you Princess.", I said to her as I held her in my arms as she was greeting her Aunts and Uncle.

"Looking good little Commander.", Raven said using her nickname for her that Lexa hates. I swear she just does things like this to get arise out of Lexa.

"You've gotten so big!", Octavia said as she high fived Railyn and then tickled her.

"Okay I have to take the little one on a picnic at the lake.", I said to everyone with a smile on my face.

"Would you like anyone to accompany you?", Lexa asked me with a warm smile on her face.

"No thank you I would like it to just be me and my grandbaby, if that's okay with you three?", I said then asked them not wanting to over step or anything.

"We are fine with that, you are her komfoni. We trust you with her, just make sure to bring her back.", Lexa said to me with the last part in a joking tone.

"That I can't promise. Okay little one let's head out.", I said to Lexa jokingly then to Railyn as her and I started walking towards the lake that was near their village. "So Rai how was your first day of school?", I asked my granddaughter as we were walking to the lake.

"I learned how to make new friends. Owen made friends too.", Railyn said to me with excitement in her voice; reminding me of Clarke when she was her age.

"That's awesome, did you learn anything about Nomon and Mommy's world?", I asked her just before we reached the lake.

"Yes, we learneded that Mama came from the sky too.", she said to me as she looked up at the sky with wonder in her eyes.

"That's right Mama did.", I said to her with a smile of my own as we sat down near the lake with our packed picnic that Lexa had prepared for us.

"You come from there?", Railyn then asked me before she started eating her food.

"I did, so did your Aunty Rae and Aunty O too.", I said to her which got her eyes to bug out and she got so excited it was melting my heart. She is such a good kid.

"Nomon tolded me Uncie Linc come from her village.", Railyn said to me with a smile on her face, proud of her self for remembering that Lexa and Lincoln came from the same village as kids.

"That's right, Uncle Lincoln is best friends with Nomon like you are with Owen.", I said to her as she nodded her head to agree with me as she was eating some grapes. "Are you excited to be a big sister soon?", I asked her once she was done chewing her fruit.

"Mmhmm, Mama said I help with da babies when they comes.", Railyn said to me as we heard someone behind us. I looked around but didn't see anything; it might have just been an animal that we heard.

"Abby, Railyn we have to go home now.", Lexa said as she appeared out of no where, I guess she was keeping on eye on us just incase something were to go wrong.

"Lexa, what's going on?", I asked her as I picked Railyn up so we could head back to the house. I really hope nothing is going to happen and that she is just taking this as a precaution.

"I do not know, some wildlings have been surrounding the lake and will not leave. I think they want Railyn.", she said to me as she got closer to Railyn and I to protect us.

"Why would they want Railyn the conclave had been changed, has been since she was born. They have no need for her.", I said to Lexa getting angry that someone was trying to go after my grandbaby for no reason.

"I know Abby, I am going to figure this out. Just please stay inside with Costia, Clarke, Raven, and Railyn. Octavia is going to stand guard by the door; Lincoln and I are going to see what is going on.", Lexa said to me as we reached the house and we went inside.

"Mommy.", Railyn said once she noticed Costia. I let her down and she ran into Costia's arms and cuddled into her.

"Is everything okay?", Raven asked with worry in her eyes and voice.

"Lexa thinks someone's after our daughter because she's a Nightblood. They have no use for Nightbloods anymore but there is always going to be that one group or person that thinks they do.", Clarke said to me as she shifted uncomfortably.

"We should check you out.", I said to her knowing the answer but I still need to make sure she is okay and the babies as well.

"I'm fine, they're just kicking up a storm.", Clarke said to me with a smile on her face.

"Mama you pants are wet.", Railyn said as we all looked to see that Clarke's pants were indeed wet. I think it's safe to say her water has broken.

"Oh shit.", Clarke said once she realized what was going on.

"Whoa tiny ears Clarke.", Raven said making Clarke remember that her daughter was in the room.

"Sorry, Railyn don't repeat what Mama just said.", Clarke said to her daughter.

"Costia can you go get your room set up for Clarke, Raven keep Railyn entertained please. Clarke you're probably going to go into a really long labor. But I want to be prepared incase my little grandbabies decide to make an early appearance.", I said to her as Costia went to prepare their room for Clarke to give birth; and as Raven started playing with Railyn to distract her from what was going on.

"I wasn't ready for this, oh god Lexa needs to know I'm going into labor. If she misses this she's going to be upset.", Clarke said to me as she started to freak out.

"Clarke love, you need to calm down. Lexa will be here for the birth. Mom said it could be hours before you go into full labor.", Costia said as she was trying to calm my very panic ridden daughter. I hate to say it but I am kind of excited that my grandbabies are coming!


	4. Chapter 4 (Raven)

So I'm on little Commander duty while Clarke has the other little Commanders. I know my mouth is going to get me killed one of these days but Lexa knows I'm only joking; and I do kind of do it to piss her off just a little. Everyone else laughs so I'm okay with pissing her off, I know she won't actually kill me she likes me too much. I'm excited but really nervous for Clarke right now, we have no idea what's going on with Lexa and Lincoln and Lexa may not be back in time for the babies to be born. These women can't catch a break can they? Stupid people and wanting my niece they have to go through a lot of people before they can get to her; I don't even know why they want her every Nightblood that was born after her are protected under the law that Lexa created. Plus not to mention she changed the ways of the conclave as well, the ones that are training are in Polis right now. Why not go after them? I just don't understand why they want to go after a five year old. She's just a kid damn it.  
"Aunty Rae, is Mama okay?", Railyn asked me as we were drawing pictures; I must say she gets her drawing abilities from Clarke this kids is good for her age.

"She will be little Commander. She's just getting ready for your sister and brother to arrive. Grammy's going to take good care of her; all you have to worry about is drawing your mommies an awesome picture.", I said to my niece with a smile on my face to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. Even if I didn't know that for sure my self, but I can't let the little Commander know I'm scared. Just as we were about to continue our drawing session Lexa and Lincoln came back into the house covered in dirt and blood followed by Octavia. Railyn hadn't noticed them walk in thank god. "You stay here and keep drawing a picture I'm going to go check on your mommies and Grammy.", I said to her as I kissed her forehead and headed over to the kitchen where Lexa and Lincoln were cleaning them selves up. "Is everything taken care of?", I asked Lexa already knowing the answer but I needed to know anyway.

"Yes, nothing to worry about. Now where are my wives'?", Lexa asked me noticing that Clarke and Costia weren't in the living room.

"Try to not panic but Clarke's water broke and she's in labor, but Abby said it could be a while before she's in full blown labor.", I said to them seeing that Lexa was some what angry that no one came to get her as soon as Clarke's water broke. But like seriously what did she want us to do stop a fight to tell her that her wife was popping out babies from her crotch. Even I know that would have been a death sentence no matter who it was.

"Why did no one come find me?", Lexa asked as she started to take off her armor so she could go see her wives'.

"Well it's not like we knew where you were. And even if we did, I was not about to stop a fight to tell you that your wife was in labor. Even I know that would be stupid.", I said to her backing up a little from the look that I was getting.

"Do you ever know when to shut the fuck up? Lexa go be with Clarke and Costia, we'll take care of Railyn.", Octavia said to me then to Lexa. Lexa didn't even look at us and walked over to Railyn kissed the top of her head and then headed into her bedroom.

"What?", I asked Octavia as she was giving her you're an idiot Raven face.

"You're an asshole. She was pissed off to begin with you just pissed her off more. You need to learn to shut up.", Octavia said as Lincoln was just shaking his head knowing we were about to go at it like we normally do.

"I'm not an asshole, I was speaking the truth. Would you want to stop Lexa from fighting just to tell her that her wife is in labor? I didn't think so.", I said to her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"That's besides the point you made a joke about it when she came into the door. You should have just told her without making a joke. You were trying to get arise out of her like you normally do. Except this time she really would have killed you.", Octavia said to me, causing me to roll my eyes this time.

"Lincoln tell your girlfriend that I'm right, she clearly overreacting about this.", I said to Lincoln, who just stared at us and shrugged his shoulders and put his hands up in surrender.

"I know better then to get in the middle of a fight with two woman, you two figure this out.", he said to us as he walked over to where Railyn was drawing in the living room.

"Your boyfriend is useless.", I said to Octavia who once again rolled her eyes at me. "And stop rolling your eyes at me you know I'm right.", I said to her as she got angrier at me and looked like she wanted to punch me. Next thing I know I'm in a headlock by Octavia; like really she fights like a girl some times. "Let go of me.", I said to her trying to get her off of me.

"Not until you say that I'm right and you're wrong.", Octavia said to me as I was trying to hit her in the stomach to make her loosen up the headlock. "Nice try Reyes, I trained with the best warriors you won't get me down that easy.", She mocked to me as we were fighting with each other.

"Will you two stop.", Lincoln said as she came over to us and tried to stop us from killing each other but we were too involved with each other to notice him.

"She started it.", I yelled as I was bending my back trying to get Octavia on the ground.

"You started it, I was trying to stop you.", Octavia said to me as we continued to fight. My bad leg ended up getting stuck on the flooring of the kitchen and we went sailing to the floor heads first.

"Ouch fuck you idiot, if you didn't put me in a headlock I wouldn't have tripped.", I said to Octavia as I straddled her and started rolling on the floor blocking hits that she was throwing at me. Next thing I know is that we ended up hitting the small table by the front door that had Clarke's drawings on with frames. As they fell to the floor the glass in them shattered and we almost got clocked in the head with the table.

"DAUN STE PLENI!", Lexa screams in anger as she comes out of their bedroom with Costia and Abby behind her. Now I know we're in deep shit, she never uses Trigedasleng unless she's really angry. I'm just going to blame Octavia, I'm a crippled she can't punish me it's a hate crime. "You two are acting as if you are children, there is a five year old in the room with you. Not to mention my wife is in labor and you are out here fighting with each other for what to prove a point?", Lexa said in her scary Commander voice. Yeah like I said we're fucked.

"Sorry…", Octavia said before Lexa cut her off.

"I do not want to hear an excuse either separate from each other or leave the house to fight. I do not need my wife to stress out while she is giving birth. And clean up this mess.", Lexa said to us as she headed back into their room.

"Really you two behave. I didn't think I would have to tell you that at your age.", Abby said as she shock her head and headed back into their bedroom.

"Next time please take it outside. And please clean this up before Lexa gets even more angry at you two.", Costia said to us as she headed back into the room as well.

"Ooo you guys gots in troubles.", Railyn said which was so cute that we couldn't help but laugh at the situation but then stopped once we heard Lexa beginning to talk in Trigedasleng again. I don't much of the language but I think it roughly translated to she wanted to kill us. Thank god Costia calmed her down or we'd be dead right now. I've only seen scary Commander Lexa a few times since we've known her but I never want to see it again when it comes to her family. She's even more deathly.


	5. Chapter 5 (Octavia)

So we just got our asses handed to us by Lexa, all thanks to Raven who was trying to prove something. God she annoys the shit out of me but I oddly still love her. I think we fight all the time because we view each other as sisters. I mean Clarke and I are like sisters too but we don't fight like this, I think it's because Raven and I are both very stubborn and we tend to clash heads because of that. I still think this whole thing was her fault though, if she just kept her mouth shut we wouldn't have gotten scary Commander Lexa yelling at is like we're kids. I mean I guess we were acting like children but still we didn't have to be scolded like one.

"So what do we do now?", I asked out loud after Raven and I cleaned up our mess. I think maybe we should be taking Railyn out of the house so she doesn't hear Clarke screaming her head off once the babies actually do come.

"Should we take the kid somewhere so she doesn't hear Clarke?", Raven asked a she sat down on the couch.

"I mean we should wait till she actually goes into labor, cause Railyn could be asleep by the time she actually does go into labor.", I said to them as I sat down on the couch next to Raven.

"Would you three mind taking Railyn to her friend Owen's home when it is time for Clarke to have the twins?", Costia asked as she came out of their bedroom to check on Railyn I assume. Or maybe to make sure we actually cleaned up our mess.

"We could do that. How is she doing in there?", I asked Costia as she went over and sat down next to Railyn and played with her hair.

"She is well, her contracts are starting to get more painful though. She is trying to get some sleep as we speak. I just wanted to come check on Railyn.", Costia said to us then smiled at Railyn when Railyn showed her the picture she was drawing. "That is a very nice drawing baby girl.", Costia then said to Railyn as she looked at the drawing in her daughter's hands.

"How long does Abby think until Clarke is in full blown labor?", Raven asked Costia trying to see when we get to meet our other niece and nephew. I hope it's soon but at the same time I want Clarke and the babies to be okay.

"Abby is not sure, she said with twins it could take a while or they could come really fast. It all depends on Clarke's body, but with everything that is going on now Abby thinks the twins might be coming shortly. Owen's parents know you are coming over with Railyn.", Costia said to us with a smile on her face excited to be seeing her kids soon I'm sure.

"Awesome, maybe we'll be seeing our niece and nephew sooner then we thought.", I said out loud to everyone with a smile on my face.

"Should we take Railyn over to Owen's now?", Raven asked Costia as we heard Clarke groan a little loudly from the room.

"I would think that was best, or at least just play outside with her.", Costia said as she stood up and kissed Railyn's head before she went back into their room.

"Okay little Commander, let's go take trip outside.", Raven said to Railyn as the four of us headed outside of the house to play with Railyn outside. When we got outside Owen was already playing with some of the other village children, while his parents talked to the other parents.

"I go play too?", Railyn asked us with a smile on her face; which got us to giggle at her cuteness.

"Go ahead but stay where we can see you.", I said to her as she went off running to play with her friends.

"You are Railyn's family?", a woman asked us as she came over to us. I think she's Owen's mom. She looks familiar from when we got Railyn from school.

"Yes, we're Clarke's best friends. I'm Octavia this is Raven and Lincoln. You're Owen's mom right? ", I said introducing the three of us to her then asked her.

"Very nice to meet you three. Yes I am Owen's Nomon Mari. How is Clarke?", Mari asked us after she introduced her self to us.

"Nice to meet you too. She's going into labor, so hopefully she'll have the twins soon.", Raven said for us with a smile on her face.

"That is exciting.", Mari said with a smile of her face as well.

"It is we can't wait to meet them.", I said to her as I checked to see where Railyn was with her friends.

"She will not go far, she knows her limits. The Commander makes sure of that.", Mari said to me once she noticed that I was looking to see where Railyn was.

"I know she won't but if I loose her Lexa will kill me.", I said to Mari who nodded her head to agree with my statement.

"Very well, if you three and Railyn would like to join us for supper, our house is open.", Mari said to us with a smile on her face as Owen and Railyn ran back to us.

"I hungry Aunty O.", Railyn said to me once they reached us.

"Me too Nomon.", Owen then said to his mother with a smile on his face.

"Well Owen's Nomon offered us to have supper with them, how does that sound?", I said to Railyn then asked her.

"Mommies coming too?", Railyn asked me with a confused expression on her face.

"No pretty girl, your Nomon and Mommy are staying with Mama. She's having your brother and sister.", I said to her as I knelt down to her level.

"Okay, we go eat wifh Owen?", Railyn asked me which got us to laugh because she is exactly like Clarke when it comes to food.

"Yes we will join Owen and his family for supper.", I said to her as we followed Mari and Owen to their home.

"This is my houmon Bran, Bran this is Heda's family, Octavia, Raven, and Lincoln.", Mari said to he husband as we walked into the door.

"Welcome, hello little Railyn.", Bran said to us then to Railyn with a smile on his face.

"Hi Bran.", Railyn said to him as she ran off to play in what I assume is Owen's room. They seem really nice I'm glad the girls' have friends here in their village. I was beginning to wonder if we were their only friends. Lincoln and Bran went outside to take care of the meat for dinner, while the three of us stayed inside taking care of the vegetables for dinner.

"Owen, Railyn wash up for dinner please.", Mari yelled to the kids as we were setting the table for dinner. After we ate and chatted, and got the kids to sleep; we decided to just sit and chat with Bran and Mari while we waited for Costia or Lexa to come get us when the twins where born. I don't know how long we've been sitting here chatting for but it seems like hours, it's now dark out and we still haven't heard anything about Clarke and the babies I hope everything's okay.

"We have two guest rooms you three can stay in. The Commander asked us to house you until the babies are born.", Mari said to us with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, I hope we hear from them soon.", I said to Mari as we all started getting ready for bed.

"You are welcome. See you three in the morning.", Mari said as her and Bran wen into their room to sleep.

"I'm going to crash on the couch in case Lexa or Costia comes looking for us.", Raven said to us as she started to get comfortable on the couch.

"Sounds good, come get us if they come looking for us.", I said as Lincoln and I went into one of the guest bedrooms to sleep. "Do you think everything is okay with Clarke and the twins? We haven't heard from them and she's been in labor for a while.", I asked Lincoln then said as we cuddled into bed.

"I am sure everything is well. If something were wrong they would have told us. Abby did say she could be in labor for a while. Try to get some sleep.", Lincoln said what I already knew but I needed to hear it from someone else to ease my mind.

"You're right, let's get some sleep.", I said to Lincoln, as we started to fall asleep.

I don't know how long we've been asleep for but it's still dark out so it must not have been that long, Lincoln was still sleeping but I'm wide-awake and I don't know why. I heard the door open slightly so I looked over and saw that Raven was standing there with Costia behind her.

"What's going on? Everything okay?", I asked as Lincoln woke up next to me as we both got up out of bed.

"Abby will explain, I am going to get Railyn.", Costia said looking worried, which honestly is worrying me right now.

"Did she say anything to you?", I asked Raven.

"No, she just said Abby needs to explain to us what is going on.", Raven said as we got to the living room of the house as we waited for Costia to come back with Railyn.

"I hope everything's okay.", I said as Costia came back in the living room with a very sleepy Railyn on her arms.

"Lets go so Abby can explain.", Costia said to us as we headed back to their house. I really don't like not knowing what we're going to walk in on.


	6. Chapter 6 (Costia)

After being in labor for nearly fourteen hours, Clarke finally gave birth to our son and daughter. Wyatt, our son, has some breathing issues that Abby is currently checking him out to make sure he is okay. Sierra, our daughter, is the stronger of the two; Abby is not too concerned with her. She wants to monitor Wyatt to make sure his lungs are okay. She said they may not have developed all the way and he might need some oxygen for a while until they develop more. I am praying that he is okay and he does not need the oxygen. Before I took everyone to see the babies I wanted to check on Wyatt.

"Is he breathing better?", a very tired Clarke asked her mother who was checking Wyatt's lungs again as I walked back into our room.

"A little but I still want to monitor him and make sure nothing happens.", Abby said to Clarke, and Lexa and I.

"I think Sierra is hungry.", Lexa said as she carefully handed Sierra over to Clarke so she could feed her.

"Is it okay for them to have visitors?", I asked Abby, I did not want to stress Clarke or the babies out, especially Wyatt.

"Yeah, just make sure everyone stays quite and doesn't stress the babies out.", Abby said to me with a smile on her face as she handed Wyatt to Lexa.

"I will bring Railyn in first so we can introduce her to her siblings.", I said to everyone with a smile of my own as I went to go get our oldest daughter so she can meet her new siblings.

"Is everything okay?", Octavia asked me, I had forgotten they do not know what is going on with Wyatt. I have to have Abby talk to them.

"Yes, Abby is going to come explain what is going on. I am going to take Railyn to see her siblings.", I said to them as Railyn and I headed back into our room.

"I should go inform them of Wyatt's condition.", Abby said as she stopped to place a kiss on Railyn's forehead.

"Mom please don't mention their names, we want to tell them when the come in.", Clarke said to Abby before she left.

"Not a problem sweetie.", Abby said as she was heading to the living area of the house.

"Mommies, that my brofer and sister?", Railyn asked as she pointed to Wyatt, who was in Lexa's arms and Sierra who was now resting in Clarke's.

"Yes, come here Skaifaya.", Lexa said to Railyn with a smile on her face. I carefully helped Railyn onto our bed; she is not quiet tall enough yet to get onto the bed her self.

"Rai this is your brother Wyatt, and your sister Sierra.", Clarke said introducing the twins to Railyn; as I gently sat down beside Clarke.

"Hi babies. They wittle.", Railyn said to the twins then to us. Seeing the twins brings back memories of when Railyn was this small; she seems so big compared to the twins.

"They are, you were smaller then this. I remember when Mommy had you; you decided to come early. You had trouble breathing at first, but you were a little warrior. Do you think you can give some of your special warrior powers to Wyatt? He's not breathing too great right now.", Clarke said to Railyn. Ever since Railyn was little, if she got sick she would be such a fighter and get over it very quickly. Lexa told her it was because she had a special warrior powers that made her feel better. I think it has to do with their Nightblood.

"I dis small? And I give Wyatt some powers.", Railyn asked then gently kissed her little brother on the forehead to give him some of her special warrior powers.

"You are such a great big sister already, Skaifaya. You were this small, just like Mama said you decided to come too early but I knew then that you would be okay, and now look at you. You are so strong, we have to let Wyatt know he is strong too.", Lexa said to her as the three of us started to tear a little; fearing our son may not be able to make it.

"He strong, he going to be big like Uncie Linc.", Railyn said as Octavia, Raven, Lincoln, and Abby came into the room to join our little family moment.

"He sure is little Commander.", Raven said with teary eyes as well. I am assuming Abby has told them what is going on with Wyatt.

"Do you want to hold your siblings? Mommy will help you.", I said to Railyn as she climbed into my lap and put her head on my chest.

"I hold them.", Railyn said with a little excitement in her voice. I can see it already she is going to be so protective of her little brother and sister. Clarke carefully showed Railyn how to hold Sierra as I put my hands under Railyn's for extra support. As we were enjoying Railyn spending time with her little sister, Wyatt started to get uncomfortable, maybe it is his breathing I am not too sure.

"Let me check him out.", Abby said to Lexa as she look Wyatt from Lexa and placed him on the bed and started to examine his chest. Seeing this brings back bad memories of when Railyn was born early and had trouble breathing; though she was worse then this.

 _Flashback_

 _I had just given birth to our beautiful daughter, who we have not named yet. Abby said because she was born early she is going to have some trouble breathing; we did not think it was going to be this bad. Raven is currently making some sort of machine that the baby will have to stay in while her lungs develop more. I think the word Abby used was incubator; Lexa and I are so confused, Clarke told us what it is and what it will do to help the baby. And if Clarke and Abby are suggesting this then we will trust them, anything to save our daughter._

 _"_ _Mom said we have to prepare to travel to Arkadia so we can put the baby in the incubator, Raven is bringing a portable one as we speak so we can travel to Arkadia. She needs a name though.", Clarke said to us as she came back into our room as we watched our daughter breathe with the help of some oxygen machine. This is the scariest thing especially since Lexa and I do not know this technology stuff._

 _"_ _I like the name you came up with, Clarke.", I said to her with a small tired smile on my face._

 _"_ _Railyn?", Clarke asked me with a smile of her own._

 _"_ _Yes, she spoke about it meaning little warrior, I think it will fit her well. What do you think, Alexia?", I said to her and then to Lexa._

 _"_ _I think she will fit her name. She already is a fighter.", Lexa said with a smile of her own as she looked down at Railyn._

 _"_ _Then her name is Railyn, you will always be our little warrior.", Clarke said as she gently kissed Railyn's forehead._

 _"_ _Stay strong Skaifaya.", Lexa said giving our daughter a nickname._

 _"_ _Skaifaya, that means star right?", Clarke asked us as she stared at us waiting for an answer._

 _"_ _Yes, she is our little warrior star.", Lexa said as she gently took Railyn's tiny hand into her hand._

 _"_ _She's going to be okay, my mom will make sure of it.", Clarke said to us to reassure us that Railyn was going to make it through._

 _End Flashback_

"Are you okay?", Lexa asked me once she noticed that I was lost in thought.

"Yes, just thinking of when Railyn was fighting for her life all those years ago.", I said to her with a small smile on my face to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"Like I said five years ago, my mom will make sure Wyatt makes it.", Clarke said to me repeating what she said the night Railyn was born.

"That I will. Though his breathing is a little better then before.", Abby said to us with a smile on her face as she was handing Wyatt back to Lexa.

"That is a good thing.", I said to them with a smile on my face as I looked down to notice Railyn smiling at her sister.

"I hold Wyatt now?", Railyn asked me with a wide smile on her face. I carefully placed Sierra in Abby's arms; who silently asked to hold her. Lexa carefully handed Wyatt over so I could help Railyn hold her baby brother. I helped her the same way I helped her hold Sierra.

"Are you excited to be a big sister Skaifaya?", Lexa asked Railyn as Abby passed Sierra over to Octavia, for her to hold her.

"Yes Nomon.", Railyn said to Lexa with a smile on her face. I cannot wait to see the bond she has with her younger siblings. Lexa and I are really close to our siblings; so I can only hope Railyn will be the same with hers.

"They are so cute.", Raven said as Octavia handed Sierra over to her.

"They are. This is Wyatt and Sierra.", Clarke said to her best friend with a tired smile on her face. She looks like she needs some sleep.

"We should let you get some rest.", Octavia suggested to Clarke.

"I'm too worried about Wyatt to sleep. I need to be awake just incase something happens.", Clarke said to Octavia with a worried look on her face.

"We will be awake just in case, you should take a nap.", Lexa said to our wife with a small smile on her face.

"I'm okay really I am.", Clarke said to us with a reassuring smile on her face. I wish she would just rest but I also know what is going on in her head. I was thinking the same things five years ago when Railyn was born.

"We'll let you guys have some family time. We'll be in the living room if you need anything.", Abby said to us with a smile on her face as she kissed each of us on the forehead.

"I am so glad they are here but we are in over our heads with three kids under six.", Clarke said with a chuckle to her voice which got Lexa and I to laugh as well. She is right though this is going to be a challenge we all are going to have to face; but we will over come it like we've over come everything else that has been thrown at us.

"That is true but we will make it through.", Lexa said to Clarke as the twins started to fall asleep.

"We should put them in their cribs let them sleep, we can let Railyn sleep with us for the rest of the night.", I said to Clarke and Lexa. I know we will not have much time to spend with Railyn once the twins need our attention.

"That sounds like a good plan.", Clarke said to us as Lexa and I gently put the twins in their crib and then cuddled on the bed with her and Railyn as we started to drift off to sleep. I hope everyone else in the house has gone back to sleep as well before the babies wake up.


	7. Chapter 7 (Lexa)

It has been a week since the twins were born; we have them on a pretty good schedule though. Even Railyn has gotten a routine with the twins being here. Abby has stayed to help us as much as she can, but sadly Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln had to go back to Arkadia. They will come and visit when they can or we may even take a trip to see them with the twins and Railyn. Abby has to let us know if Wyatt is able to travel though; she is going to check him over later today. I am up before everyone else it seems, the twins seem to be awake I can see that they are. Railyn I am sure is awake by now as well. I was about to check on her when she opened our door and saw that I was awake as well.

"Nomon, yous awake.", Railyn asked as she came over to my side of the bed.  
"Yes, why don't we take the twins in the living area.", I said to her as we both walked over to the twins and I carefully picked them both up and we headed into the living area. "Do you think you can watch Wyatt and Sierra while Nomon warms their bottles?", I asked Railyn once I placed them on the rug that is on the floor with pillows around them.

"I watch them.", Railyn said to me as she sat down next to her siblings and started to play with their hands.

"I will be right back Skaifaya.", I said to her as I headed into the kitchen to warm the twins bottles up so they do not start crying and wake everyone else up. Good thing the bottles do not take that long to heat up. As soon as they were done I headed back to where my children were.

"Nomon, how we feedin' them?", Railyn asked me knowing that she was not going to be able to help me. When Railyn was first born Clarke had shown Costia and I how we could feed Railyn while we were doing something else. Now it is my turn to show Railyn how to do it so she could help me with the babies.

"Mama, showed me a neat trick when you were just a tiny baby. I will show you.", I said to her as I showed her how to prop the babies up on a small pillow and using another small pillow to prop the bottles up as well. "Neat right?", I said to Railyn who shook her head yes and stared at her brother and sister eating.

"When they eat big people food?", Railyn asked me after a few minutes of us watching the twins eat their breakfast.

"They have to grow big and strong first.", I said to Railyn as Wyatt finished his bottle before Sierra. "Now I can show you how to burp the babies. Get me that rag on the table.", I said to Railyn with a smile on my face as she got up to retrieve the rag we use for the babies. Once she handed it to me I placed it on my shoulder and gently took Wyatt into my arms and placed him up to my shoulder. "All you do is lightly tap his back and he will burp.", I said to Railyn as I took her hand and showed her how to burp her brother. "Sierra is done let's burp her now. How about I help you burp Sierra. Come sit in Nomon's lap.", I said to her knowing she wants to be more involved with the twins; it is just hard to have an almost five year old help you with tiny babies. After Railyn sat in my lap I carefully reached over to get Sierra. I placed the rag on Railyn's shoulder and then gently helped her hold Sierra to her shoulder to burp her. "Okay Skaifaya now lightly tap her back like you did with Wyatt.", I said to Railyn who did as I instructed her to do. "Good job Skaifaya.", I said to her after she got Sierra to burp.

"How long have you four been awake?", Abby asked us as she walked into the living room area.

"I have been awake for a while, but these three not that long. How did you sleep Abby?", I answered Abby then said to her; as Railyn was still holding Sierra.

"I slept very well thank you, and you know you can call me Mom; you are married to my daughter.", Abby said to me with a smile on her face.

"I know I am just used to calling you Abby. I will start calling you Mom.", I said to her with a smile my self.

"How about I cook breakfast for everyone?", Abby asked me as she leaned down to kiss Railyn's head and then the babies.

"I can help.", I said to her as I was putting the twins in their play area.

"No you spend some time with them, I have breakfast.", Abby said to me as she went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for everyone.

"I go help Grammy?", Railyn asked me with a wide smile on her face.

"Go ahead Skaifaya, listen to Grammy though.", I said to her as she got up and ran into the kitchen to help Abby with breakfast. "Looks like it is just the three of us.", I said to Wyatt and Sierra who were almost asleep. I cannot believe I am a mother of three kids, after I became the Commander I would have never thought that I would have kids; there was always fights and war and I never wanted to raise kids in that kind of environment. But now I cannot imagine anything else. I am truly blessed to have two wives who are amazing and three kids who are my life.

"Something smells really good.", Costia said as she entered the living area from our bedroom.

"Abby is cooking breakfast with Rai.", I said to her as she came to see the twins and then sat down on my lap.

"Did they wake you?", she asked me leaning into my chest.

"No, honestly I never went back to sleep after the twins woke up last. But Railyn was up and we decided to come out here so we did not wake anyone. How did you sleep?", I asked Costia with a smile on my face.

"I slept well. Thank you for waking up with them, you could have gotten Clarke and I up.", she said to me as the twins made some noise but did not wake up.

"No need to thank me, and you and Clarke were up half the night with them. I like having time with all three of them. Railyn helped me feed and burp her siblings and we spent some time holding them until Abby woke.", I said to her as Wyatt started crying.

"Is he okay? He should not be hungry if you just fed him.", Costia asked as we both walked over and I picked Wyatt up.

"I think he just wanted to be held.", I said to her as he calmed down being in my arms. I think sometimes he just likes to be held. Costia took Sierra into her arms and we headed into the kitchen to see how Abby and Railyn were doing with breakfast.

"Mommy!", Railyn said as she ran over to Costia and hugged her legs.

"Good morning baby girl.", Costia said as she bent down gently with Sierra in her hands and kissed Railyn on her cheek.

"Wow my whole family is awake, I love this.", Clarke said as she entered the kitchen and Railyn ran and jumped into Clarke's arms. "Good morning Princess.", Clarke said after she caught Railyn in her arms.

"The twins and Railyn were up early, the babies were fed and burped, with the help from Skaifaya.", I said to Clarke as she came over and kissed Costia, the twins, and I good morning.

"Great job baby girl. And thank you Mom for making breakfast.", Clarke said to Railyn then Abby.

"My pleasure, Rai set the table please. Clarke get the drinks please.", Abby said as she started placing the food on the table so we could eat. I love that Railyn is old enough to help out with simple things like setting the table. It teaches her manners, which every child needs to learn. I cannot wait until the twins are old enough to help Railyn.

"We will put the twins in their play area and we will join you for breakfast.", I said to her as Costia and I headed into the living area to put the twins in their play area. I hope Abby clears Wyatt for traveling; we have to let our people know that they have been born. I also have to inform our family members that we will be going to Polis to honor the twin's birth.

"So after we eat I'll check Wyatt over and see if he is good to travel so we can all go to Polis.", Abby said to us as we began to eat her delicious breakfast.

"Sounds like a plan. I remember when we made the trip with Railyn when she was able to travel. We had such a good time embracing our little one.", Clarke said with a smile on her face as the three of us smiled at her. I remember that day as if it was yesterday.

 _Flashback._

 _"Heda everyone is ready.", Titus said to us once everyone was surrounding the_ _fighting ring._

 _"We will be down in a minute.", I said to him as he bowed his head and left our room._

 _"Do you think she's going to be okay with all the noise? She's not used to all that noise.", Clarke said as she was holding Railyn protectively._

 _"She will be fine love, she is used to all of us in Costia's childhood home. If she begins to get fussy because of the noise we will leave.", I said to Clarke as I kissed her lips and then kissed Railyn's forehead._

 _"You are more protective then the one who gave birth to her.", Costia said with a laugh to her voice as she came over to us._

 _"Well she's still so little and I don't want anything making her uncomfortable.", Clarke said as she looked down at our little one and smiled at her._

 _"Clarke she is almost four months old. We have to do this; we were not able to do it when she was first born because of her heath issues. Our people are going to think she does not exist. I promise if she is in any way uncomfortable we will leave and come up here to our room for family time.", I said to her trying to reassure her that I will not let anything happen to Railyn. She is just starting to understand her surroundings and I honestly think she is going to enjoy seeing all our people dancing and having fun._

 _"Fine okay let's get this over with.", Clarke said as she handed Railyn to Costia as we headed out the door. I know she is also feeling left out because she is not yet bonded to us so Costia and I have to present Railyn and she cannot be standing next to us. Titus is allowing her to be recognized as Railyn's other mother but she cannot stand up with us and present Railyn to our family and other clan members. But one day she will be allowed when we have more children and we are bonded as one._

 _"Clarke, you know we love you right?", Costia said stopping Clarke from leaving the room. I guess she noticed the look in Clarke's eyes as well._

 _"I know, and I know this is how your people work but I am one of her mothers' and I should be allowed to stand up with you guys. But I get it I'm not married to you guys so I have no place today, but I will in the future.", Clarke said to us with a small smile as she walked out of the room._

 _"Fix this.", Costia said as she followed Clarke while still holding Railyn._

 _I need to find Titus and explain to him that our ways are changing; starting with letting Clarke stand up with us to present Railyn to the clans. He is not going to like this but I do not care. Someone I love is being hurt but this and that needs to change._

 _"Heda, are you and Hedatu ready for the clans?", Titus asked me as I entered the throne room. I miss being in Polis but since having Railyn I know being in a small village is better for her upbringing then our beloved capital._

 _"Clarke is too. We are changing how this is going to be. Clarke will stand with us to present the baby to the clans; this is going to happen no matter what. She is going to be Hedatu just as much as Costia is, we are just waiting for the baby to be older we want her to witness her parent's getting bonded.", I said to Titus waiting for him to put up a fight like he always has with anything that has to do with Clarke._

 _"NO! You have change the Conclave already; you have changed the destinies of all Nightbloods. I will not let you change yet another tradition our people hold dear to their hearts. Clarke is not your bonded she does not get to stand up with you and Hedatu and present your daughter to the clans. I will not allow this.", Titus said to me getting more and more angry as he spoke._

 _"Are you speaking to me as Lexa or as your Commander? As your Commander I am demanding you that we change this whether you like it or not! I am changing our ways to make a better life for future generations. If you cannot stand beside me and agree with what I am doing then you can leave and never come back. Titus you are like a father to me, but I will not stand here and let you tell me that I am doing something wrong. I am the Commander of 12 clans and you will respect my decisions on any matter I present you. And just so you know I am not only thinking like the Commander with my decisions but I am also thinking as Lexa, my self, and a mother as well. I have to make a life better for my children and for future generations, life is not just about surviving anymore. The Mountain Men are gone we have no threats anymore, therefore we do not need to have Blood must have Blood anymore; we do not need to have the Conclave be the same. Look at the changes that have already begun, our people are happy; they do not have to worry about going into another war to protect their family from harm. They do not have to send their children away if they are Nightbloods; they can live a happy life of peace. So again whether you like this or not it is going to happen, a lot of things are going to change and either you stand by me as my Flame Keeper or you can leave.", I said to him, I watched his facial expression and I could see that I got through to him._

 _"Fine, but I do not like this. I will inform the Ambassadors of your decision.", Titus said to me as he left the throne room and my family walked in. With the wide smiles and love in their eyes I could tell they heard everything that was said between Titus and I._

 _"Thank you.", Clarke said to me as she ran into my arms and hugged me. As I hugged her back I smiled knowing that I made the right decision in changing our ways._

 _"You are welcome Love, now let's go we have to present our little one to our people.", I said to them as we walked out of the throne room and in the direction of the fighting pit._

 _When we got to the fighting pit and stood before our people and family members it brought a smile to our faces. We were about to let it be known that we were mothers' to this little happy girl._

 _"We are gathered her today to welcome a very important little one into our family and in the Trikru and Skaikru clans. Before we start I would like to announce that Clarke Kom Skaikru will be joining Hedatu and I in presenting our daughter.", I said to my people as they all started talking and some shouting in our language about the change. "Em pleni! I know most of you will not like this change but I am your Commander and you will do as I say. This is for a better future for our kids and their kids.", I said to them as Titus walked over to Costia to gently take Railyn from her. I could see that Clarke did not like that Titus was handling our little one but it is for the ceremony._

 _"We are gathered here today to welcome Heda's daughter into the Trikru and Skaikru clans and their families. If the grandparents would step forward please, and parents as well.", Titus instructed us and our parents to move around him and Railyn. "What is the little one's name?", Titus asked the three of us._

 _"Railyn, her names means little warrior.", I spoke for the three of us._

 _"A good strong name for her.", Titus said with a genuine smile. "People of the twelve clans and Skaikru, I am happy to announce the arrival of Railyn, little warrior, of Trikru and Skaikru clans. First born to the Commander of twelve clans and leader of our people. Protect her like you protect your Commander!", Titus said while gently holding Railyn up so everyone could see her. As he held our daughter up I looked to the crowed to see everyone yelling and whistling with excitement even Clarke's friends were excited to welcome our little one into their family. I knew then that I made the right decision to fall in love and start a family even if I was taught love was weakness; in that moment I realized love is not weakness it is strength and I will be teaching my kids that loving someone does not make you weak it makes you strong. I also realized in the moment we all become one. Railyn is the start of our clans coming together as one._

 _End Flashback._


	8. Chapter 8 (Abby)

After a lovely family breakfast I have to check Wyatt over to make sure he's okay to travel to Polis. He seems to be doing just fine but they haven't traveled far and I'm worried that he may not be able to handle the ride to Polis. I know it's something Clarke, Lexa, and Costia are worried about as well. We had to wait a few months with Railyn when she was born and I know they're willing to do that again for Wyatt. But I think they're still worried; which is what happens when you're a mother. Sierra on the other hand is more then okay to travel, but unfortunately we have to take both of them to Polis to show the clans because they're twins and in Lexa and Costia's culture you have to do that at the same time even if one child is healthy and the other isn't. I guess it's because they never had technology to help save the babies, so they waited to see if they lived long enough to make it known that they were born. It makes total sense to be honest I rather have both of them healthy to travel then risk traveling with them being sick.

"Okay, I think it's time I take a look at Wyatt.", I said to my daughters' after we cleaned up breakfast.

"I help!", my granddaughter said with such excitement that she reminded me of Clarke when she first came to the medical bay to help me with patients.

"Of course you can help princess.", I said to my oldest granddaughter as we headed into the living room to grab Wyatt. "Okay little one let's take a look at your lungs.", I said to my grandson as I took him in my arms and placed him on the couch so I could check him over. "Rai, could you go and grab Grammy's bag by the front door?", I asked Railyn knowing she wanted to help.

"I get.", She said to me as she sprinted to the front door to retrieve my medical bag that was sitting there.

"Thank you.", I said to her with a smile as I took the bag from her and placed it on the coffee table.

"Rai, let Grammy check Wyatt over.", I heard Clarke said to Railyn I guess she noticed that Railyn was hovering over Wyatt's face and it was making him wiggle around.

"I help.", Railyn said to her mother as she looked up at her.

"I know sweetie but he has to be still for Grammy.", Clarke said to her as Railyn walked over to the three of them and stood in front of Clarke.

"Thank you big girl.", Clarke said to her daughter with a smile on her face. I started to take a look at Wyatt and checked his breathing to make sure he wasn't skipping a breath like he was when he was first born. I haven't heard him do that since he was born but that doesn't mean he still doesn't do it every once in a while. It's something I am going to have to check on even if I clear him to travel. It could pop up at any moment; I am also going to say that to the girls too so they know I'm being serious.

"Everything good to go?", Clarke asked me with a serious look on her face.

"Yes, but I would like to check him as we are making the trip to Polis. Just because he isn't skipping a breath like he was doesn't mean it can't pop up while we're traveling.", I said to them as I picked my grandson up and held him in my arms.

"That is not a problem, we would rather you check him.", Lexa said to me with a smile on her face as she looked my way to see me smile down at Wyatt. "I should send a letter to our families to have them meet us in Polis in a few days.", Lexa then said as she went over to the desk in the corner of the room to write a letter to everyone.

"So he's really okay?", Clarke asked me looking worried. She now fully understands how Costia felt when I gave Railyn the okay to travel. She should know that as her mother I wouldn't lie about this. He's my grandson and if I felt that he needed to stay at home a little longer I would have told them that. But as a mother I can understand where she's coming from.

"Yes Clarke, his lungs sound really good. But I do want to keep an eye on him while we travel to Polis. Just to be a hundred percent sure that he'll be good with traveling.", I said to my daughter with a reassuring smile on my face. "Why don't you three go out to the village market and spend some time together. I'll watch the kids.", I suggested to the girls. They've been in this house since the twins were born they need to get out and get some fresh air.

"That sounds awesome, but I we've never left the twins with anyone before.", Clarke said with worry in her voice. I can tell she's also looking a little guilty like she thinks I'm not capable of looking over my grandbabies. But I know how it is to leave your child for the first time with someone.

"They are with their Grammy, Clarke, they'll be okay. We will have to leave them eventually.", Lexa said to Clarke as she came back from writing the letters. "We can take the letters to the travelers they can send word to everyone.", Lexa then said when she noticed that Clarke still didn't want to go out.

"I guess leaving for a few hours won't do any harm.", Clarke said with a small smile on her face. I figured she was going to be more stubborn then this, I guess she's realizing she's not getting to get away with being stubborn this time.

"It will be good for us to get out of the house. How about we take Railyn with us so that Mom only has the twins to watch and at least we have one of our kids with us.", Costia suggested to my daughter which brought a smile to Railyn's face.

"That would be nice.", Clarke said with a smile on her face as well as she picked Railyn up and held her on her hip.

"Then it's settled you four go out and have fun. The twins and I will be here when you get back.", I said to my daughter and daughter-in-laws with a smile on my face.


End file.
